Your Forever Is All That I Need
by MentallyPsychotic
Summary: Matt's life was a living hell until the day he got to Wammy's House and met Mello. But what happens when they both leave Wammy's and end up working against each other in the race to capture Kira? Warning: yaoi, explicit language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I've always hated the dark. Ever since I was a little kid, the unknown has always freaked me out. Plus, dark means night, and night, to me, has come to be nothing but pain.

At night, my father would come home. At night, my father would drink until he was lost in his own fantasy. At night, my father would lose all his morals. My body had become his only release. His own personal punching bag and sex toy.

The worst part was I had no escape. No where to go, no way of fending for myself. I was stuck.

On this particular night I could sense that things were going to be extra bad just by the way he slammed the front door.

"MAIL!" His words were slurred, his feet loudly stomping as he made his way up the stairs.

I knew what was coming, and I knew I had no way of avoiding it. Still, I tried. Hoping that he would be so intoxicated he wouldn't be able to find me.

I rushed to get behind my bed, pressing myself against the wall, willing myself to become invisible. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but being a terrified eleven year old boy, it's the first place I could think of.

My door suddenly slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

I heard my name being called out followed by a few profanities when he didn't immediately see me. I didn't dare move. I unconsciously held my breath as I heard him get closer to my bed.

I was so focused on keeping myself completely quiet that I didn't realize that the movement in my room had come to a complete stop. The agonizing silence continued for a few seconds before I heard a light laugh.

He had found me. Before I could make any attempts at fleeing towards the door I felt a strong hand grab at a chunk of my hair. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I was dragged out my hiding spot by my mop of unruly crimson hair.

No, not again. I didn't want this to happen again.

As soon as I was completely out from behind my bed I started to lash out. Kicking and flailing my arms, trying to break free of his grip. I managed to elbow him in his stomach and his hold on me loosened enough for me to break free. Immediately, I fled towards the door. For a moment I actually believed I would be able to get away, to avoid another night filled with pain. That belief was quickly crushed as I felt arms grab me around my waist.

Harshly, I'm shoved towards the ground and a rough kick is aimed at my side. He's yelling at me but my mind is too overtaken by fear to comprehend his slurred speech. Beating me, I hope that's all he does to me tonight. But it seems like tonight, nothing is going to go the way I pray for it to.

So instead of fighting back, instead of crying out and pleading, I just stop. I stop everything, fighting, moving, thinking. Everything.

Eventually, it's all over. My father leaves me alone on my floor. I am naked, bleeding, and bruised. I hear him as he makes his way into his room and passes out in his bed. Laying here, I make a decision that will change everything. Slowly I get up, dress myself, and make my way out my bedroom door.

My name is Mail Jeevas. I'm eleven years old. I have been beaten and raped by my father on multiple occasions. This will no longer occur because...

I have just killed my father.

A/N- soooo yeah that's it. The first chapter of my first fanfiction ever. Really hoping nobody thinks it's completely awful O_O

idk how many chapters of this I'm gonna write but I have a basic idea of what I want it to be about :3

anywhoo hope you enjoyed it, or atleast weren't utterly revolted by it *nervous laugh*

Review? Maybe? Possibly? Perhaps?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ...oh hey uhm, yeah it has been a while since I have updated, I know. My excuse...I had no idea how to start off this chapter and my friends were useless *_yes ~Melon~ this means you 'cuz I know you're gonna read this_* ¬_¬ ...sooo for the like 2 people who actually took the time to read this, I'm sorry for making you wait so long xD

and now without further ado I present, chapter 2...hey that rhymed o_o ...

It didn't take long for the police to show up. I'm not surprised that the neighbors called the cops. I mean, I did just shoot my father, and gunshot aren't exactly the quietest things in the world. There are a lot of people around me right now. I'm pretty sure a few of them are trying to talk to me, asking me questions, trying to figure out what drove me to murder my own dad. But I'm just going to ignore them all for the time being.

I killed my dad. I don't have to ever worry about getting hurt by him again. Because he's gone and can never, ever come back! This is greatest day I've had in a long time. I don't care what's going on around me, I feel like I'm on cloud 9.

I start laughing, and receive a few confused and frightened looks from some of the cops, but I don't care. Things can only get better now. What's the worst that could happen? I get sent to prison? Can't be any worse than my current...I mean, prior situation.

Someone starts to shake my shoulder and I scowl at them for bringing me back into reality.

"Hey, hey kid are you listening to me? I said, what's your name?"

"My name?"

The man sighed, "Yes, your name. What is it?"

"Mail. My name is Mail. Mail Jeevas"

"Well then, Mail I'm going to need for you to come with me. Can you walk?"

I nod my head and began to stand up but a sharp pain in my back stops me and I fall back down to the floor and let out a small whimper. Suddenly, everything that's going on sinks in. The pain is excruciating all over my body. The man tries to touch my arm and I flinch sending another sharp shot of pain up my back.

"Kid? um, Mail? hey are you alright...h-hey Mail!"

The man's voice calling for a paramedic is the last thing I hear before I collapse and everything goes black.

.

.

.

_*BEEP*_

_._

_._

_._

_*BEEP*_

Dear god what is that annoying beeping noise? I just want to sleep for a few more hours before having to get up and dealing with my father. Is that too much to ask for?

_*BEEP*_

I guess it is.

I groan quietly and open my eyes. But instead of seeing the dark walls of my bedroom, I see pure white walls. I look down and see that I'm in a hospital bed. There's a needle stuck in my arm connected to a tube leading to an IV. There's also a heart monitor. So, that's what's making the annoying beeping noise. I also notice that my left arm is in a cast, and it was starting to itch.

For a minute I'm confused as to why I'm in a hospital room, connected to a bunch of machines. But after a few seconds I remember everything that had happened. I had killed my father and now I was in the hospital because of what the bastard did prior to his death.

I hear voices outside the door to the room and I turn my head as the door opens and a doctor walks in followed by a man wearing a dark suit.

"Hello Mail, I'm Dr. Moore. This is Mr. Pearson. He wishes to ask you a few questions. Is that alright, or would you like to wait a while before speaking to him? It's your choice."

I decide to just speak to this "Mr. Pearson" He looks nice enough and I might as well get it over with.

"I'm fine with talking to him now."

"Alright then I'll just step out and let you two speak." Said the doctor as he walked out of the room.

After the door was shut I look at . He smiles at me then sits down in one of the chairs in the room.

"So, Mail, I'm going to ask you a few questions..."

I nod as he continues to speak

"...then, I'll decide where you should be sent after you're released from this hospital."

A/N: that tis the end of chapter two ^_^ ...it would be longer but I'm being forced off of the computer right now T_T

hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up sooner than it took me to put up this chapter, again I'm SORRY D:

...Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I was going to type this out a few days ago but my headphones broke and I cannot write without my muzic e_e

sooo instead I wrote it all down in my psychology class ^-^ enjoy...

In less than thirty minutes I was able to convince this "Mr. Pearson" guy, whoever he was, that I had only shot my father to defend myself. Which, really, wasn't a complete lie. I did have to modify the story a little bit to stay completely free of trouble. I managed to look and sound sincere throughout the whole thing. Not once did I slip up.

Plus, having an innocent child's face and a broken body really worked to my advantage.

"Alright, Mail, I understand." says Mr. Pearson. He has a really sad look in his eyes, he pities me. "I just have to finish up some paperwork and in a few weeks when you get released from here we'll be able to get you settled into a nice orphanage. I'm going to let you get some rest now." And with one last sad, but genuine smile, Mr. Pearson walks out of the room.

I smile back and nod at him as he leaves. When the door closes I lay back down on the bed, I expect I'll be left alone for the rest of the day now.

"Hello again Mail, now then...let's see how you're doing, yes? I wouldn't worry much if I were you. You're guaranteed to make a full recovery in no time at all." The doctor says whilst laughing and checking a few of the machines. I sigh and try to tune out his awkward attempt at making cheery small talk.

Finally, he leaves the room and I lay back down to sleep.

.

.

.

It only takes a few weeks for me to completely heal up. I felt fine after just a handful of days, but I was still kept in the hospital so the doctor could be "100% sure" that I was okay.

Today is the day I'm finally going to be released. The doctor had instructed me to wait in the lobby until my ride was here and after a quick trip to the cafeteria I did just that. Sitting still is pretty much impossible for me to do. I'm just so excited about going to the nice orphanage Mr. Pearson had mentioned when I first met him. I wonder what it's going to be like. what the kids there are going to be like. Will any of them like video games? Will the orphanage even have video games? I sure hope so...

I imagine it'll be like a huge sleepover. Staying up late, eating junk food, and just messing around with friends.

Or maybe it'll be like a big family.

While I'm busying fantasizing about what the orphanage would be like, Mr. Pearson finally arrived at the hospital to pick me up. After a quick greeting he hands me a carrying bag full of clothes.

I take one last look around the hospital, let out a happy sigh, then quickly walk to catch up with Mr. Pearson who's heading towards his car.

A/N: superrrr short, yes I know I'M SORRY D: ...I just moved into a new house a few days ago and I cant seem to find the notebook I wrote this chapter in so I had to write from memory. It's also really late, my excuse for that is...well, I was just being lazy xD ...anywhoo, it's almost Christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm gonna try to update one more time before 2012. :)


	4. Chapter 4

*ahem* oh hey long time no update O_O sorry about that, no excuse this time except that I just didn't feel like it xD

now please enjoy this ridiculously short chapter...

The drive to the orphanage took about an hour, not counting the time it took to stop and get lunch. As the car starts to slow down I look out of the window to stare at the house we are pulling up to. It looks like a regular house except a LOT bigger. The sign in the front says that the place is called Beneham Orphanage.

As soon as the car stops I jump out and impatiently wait for Mr. Pearson to catch up. Finally, I climb the final step to the entrance and look up at the wooden door.

This is it, the beginning to my new life.

I push open the door and come face to face with a short, gray haired man. He's pretty old, he has kind eyes and there's just something about him that emits wisdom and authority.

"Hello there young man, Mail I presume? I'm Mr. Quin."

I don't really know what to say, so I just nod.

"I'll take it from here Mr. Pearson, thank you."

Mr. Pearson shakes hands with Mr. Quin, pats my head, then makes his way out of the orphanage.

"Now then, if you'll just follow me, I can show you your way to your room."

As we make our way through the building, Mr. Quin points at various rooms and explains what they're used for.

"That's the cafeteria, that's the library, over there is my office, and that door leads to the game room..."

I try to listen to everything he's saying and quickly memorize where everything is. I've always had that gift. I only have to see or hear something once and I'll be able to remember it forever. It's like a detailed picture is permanently embedded into my brain. I remember everything. I will always remember everything.

"And this will be your room, that you'll be sharing with another boy of course."

I smile and look up at Mr. Quin and quietly whisper "thank you."

"I'll just let you get settled in then. Welcome to your new home, Mail."


End file.
